


Meow meow bitch >:3c

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [13]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, (yet), Body Horror, I was gonna tag this as Jeremy/Michael but it actually isn’t really romancey at all??, Magic AU, Other, coarse language, i guess, this is an odd fic, werecat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: “Seriously Jere, you spent your hard earned allowance on this piece of junk?”Jeremy groaned and covered his eyes, not wanting to even look at the terrible mistake Michael was waving in front of him. “Yes, I know it looks tacky, and like junk, but… do you think Christine will still appreciate the thought?”Michael shrugged as he set the item down on the table. “I mean, she’s a pretty sweet girl, so she at least won’t tell you… outright that she hates it?” he offered. “Aw don’t give me that look…”





	Meow meow bitch >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just to force myself to write something over 1000 words,,,,

No, no, no, definitely not, ugh…

Jeremy sighed as his eyes skimmed over countless jewelry booths, none of them seeming to catch his eye or particularly speak to him. Maybe he should have brought Michael along for this… he may be gay, but he sure knew how to buy presents for girls. However, since Jeremy had made the regrettable decision to go it alone, he’d just have to figure out the perfect birthday gift for Christine himself.

Did Christine even like jewelry? Would she be offended if he thought she’d like jewelry just because she was a girl? Was Jeremy actually being a huge sexist?!

Geez, buying gifts was so stressful… it was worth it though if Christine _did_ like the gift. Her smile was worth any manner of trials or hardships. Not that it made navigating through a sea of craft vendors any easier but, eh.

“Maybe… that one?” he thought aloud as he passed a stall showcasing a row of rather pretty beaded necklaces. Yeesh… that price was a _bit_ over his savings, which unfortunately was only about twenty five bucks, and he needed to save some for lunch later. The search continued he supposed.

“See anything you like dear?”

Jeremy looked up from the current stall he was browsing to see the person behind the jewelry staring oddly at him. Their bright blue eyes studied him from behind horn rimmed glasses, and to add to their peculiar fashion sense was a floral shirt, mixed with a very professional looking tie. “U-Uh, no, I’m just looking…”

“Are you sure? You seemed like you were on the hunt for something special… like… a present for your girlfriend perhaps?” they asked, raising an eyebrow.

“W-Whuh, how did you k-know?! W-Well, I mean, Christine isn’t actually my girlfriend r-right now but-“

They chuckled. “So, a gift to win her heart, huh?”

Jeremy hesitantly nodded. “Y-Yeah, but I'm honestly stumped on what to get her…” he sighed, eyes drifting to the colourful, if not bizarre pendants and brooches on display. Most of them were either shaped like animals, or like some sort of abstract shape, and they were all really, really _tacky_. No offence to this dude, but did they steal these from like, the fifties or something?

“Ah, I think I have just the thing you need!”

Jeremy internally cringed at the necklace they brought out. It was a bright neon coloured pendant shaped like a cat… it was… sorta cute? But mostly weird looking. “Um… I’m not sure she’d be into… that one…?” he told them as politely as possible.

“Oh I know it’s not much for looks, but trust me! This necklace will give the wearer bountiful fortune!”

“T-That sounds… nice but-“

“And! I’m having a discount! Ten dollars off just for you!”

“W-Well-“

“I promise you that you will not be disappointed in the quality of that necklace, it may even change your life forever!”

“G-Gah, y’know what? I’ll take it…”

As Jeremy walked away from the stall, with ten less dollars in his wallet and a funny looking cat necklace in his pocket, he couldn’t help but think; ‘ _What… the hell did I just buy…’_

 

“Seriously Jere, you spent your hard earned allowance on _this_ piece of junk?”

Jeremy groaned and covered his eyes, not wanting to even look at the terrible mistake Michael was waving in front of him. “Yes, I know it looks tacky, and like junk, but… do you think Christine will still appreciate the thought?”

Michael shrugged as he set the item down on the table. “I mean, she’s a pretty sweet girl, so she at least won’t tell you… outright that she hates it?” he offered. “Aw don’t give me that look…”

“I’m not giving you a look-“

“Yes you are! Your giving me the ‘I know you're right Michael but I don’t wanna admit buying this necklace from some old grandma lady was a waste!’”

“It was not from an old lady! God, last time I buy you lunch…”

Michael fake pouted and popped a fry into his mouth. “If you think it looks like junk and you regret buying it, then why don’t you just go take the necklace back?” he asked between chews.

“Because the sales person was giving me these super weird vibes! And they were really pushy about me buying it…”

“Huh. Maybe it’s cursed.”

“Curses aren’t real Michael…” Jeremy mumbled as he took a bite of his hamburger. “Now I’ve gone and wasted the money I was gonna use to buy Christine a birthday present…”

“Well, if your not gonna give it to Christine, can I have it?”

Jeremy gave Michael a look. “You actually _want_ this thing? You were just dissing it!”

“Yeah, but, gotta see if it’s cursed or not right?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he pushed the necklace over to Michael. “All yours weirdo.”

“Sweet.”

  
“See ya later Jere!”

“Later! Have fun with your ‘cursed’ necklace!”

Michael snickered as Jeremy disappeared into his house. Said necklace was hanging off of Michael’s mirror like one of those dice ornaments, and Michael had to admit, there was some charm to the pendant. For one, it was shaped like a cat, and cats were radical. Second, it was so _obviously_ cursed. Michael couldn’t wait to wear it to school tomorrow.

“Wait… is that- _holy shit!_ ”

Michael slammed on the breaks, just in time before he hit the wide eyed cat that had darted out in front of his car. He recognized her as Jeremy’s neighbors cat, the infamous Miss snuggles, who did not live up to her name in the slightest.

She hissed at him, before running home across the street. ‘ _Jesus Christ… that cat needs to take a chill pill, stat…’_ Michael thought wearily, as he regained his bearings and continued on.

The cat related going ons didn’t stop there however. As he drove through his neighborhood, he counted at least _twenty five_ cats wandering around, and while none of them were doing anything out of ordinary for cats, it still felt… strange to Michael. Did his neighbors seriously have this many cats? The only people with cats he could think of were that one couple down the street, and their kitten wasn’t even an outdoor cat!

As he pulled into his driveway, he saw out of the corner of his eye a striped orange cat staring at him from under his porch, with bright green eyes that seemed to glare right into his soul. Okay, now it was just getting _creepy_ …

He hastily made for the front door, trying to ignore the eerie feeling of being watched. “Papa! I’m home!”

He heard a mumbled response come from the living room, which meant his papa had probably just woken up from a nap. “If you need me, I’ll be upstairs doing homework okay papa?”

Michael didn’t stick around long enough to know if his papa had heard him. He rushed up to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him. Taking the necklace out of his pocket, he studied it intently, a feeling of unease creeping up his back. He almost feel the necklace vibrating in his hand, like as if some strange power was radiating off it.

Aw man, Jeremy was just gonna think he was fooling him. Was it bad that Michael _really_ wanted to try the necklace on now? Y’know, to see what else this curse would do.

He slipped it over his head, and shivered as an icy chill ran down his spine. All of a sudden he felt… tired. Well… maybe not tired… more like a pleasant sleepy feeling actually. Like he could just curl up and take a nice nap…

He slumped onto his bed, letting this surprisingly pleasurable feeling wash over him. Mhm… yes… he just felt so relaxed… it was so unexplainable, but he didn’t care at all.

Michael just couldn’t find the energy to care about anything right now. All he wanted to do… was sleep…

  
“Mhmm… whuuhgh…”

Michael blinked drowsily and yawned. He stretched, letting out a happy mewl as all his bones were relieved of stiffness. Ahh, energized and refreshed, he was ready to start the day! Or… finish the afternoon that is.

Leaping out of bed, his nose twitched as he took in the scent of his room. Musky, with a hint of potato chips and weed. Perfect.

He looked himself over, frowning when he realized how dirty he was. Instinctively he went to groom himself, but common sense reminded him a shower would probably be more useful. His claws-er, fingernails were looking so dull as well… and he had the oddest urge to scratch at something…

As Michael started to get unchanged, it dawned on him that something felt… _off_ about his body. He glanced over at the bathroom mirror, and nearly jumped at his reflection back. Which… was weird since, nothing was wrong with his reflection at all. He was still human… so why did he feel so off put by that?

Hopping into the shower, he realized he’d forgotten to take the necklace off. Eh, it didn’t really matter. Maybe it was because of the whole cursed thing, but Michael felt hesitant to take it off. Besides, he was actually kinda enjoying this!

Or, at least he was, until he got a spray of ice cold water in his face. “ _Hisssss!!”_ Frantically turning the hot water tap, he sighed as warmth flowed over him. Then he hissed again as the water turned scalding hot. ‘ _Ugh, this is why I wanted to groom myself! So much easier! And dryer!’_

Getting out, Michael stood there shivering like a poor kitty that had been left out in the rain. He practically cocooned himself into a towel, and laid down onto the bathroom floor. Nap time again… hm?

Michael perked up at the notice of a bug that was flitting around the bathroom. His hunter instincts kicked in, and he lunged at the tiny target, unfortunately getting caught in his towel and slamming into a wall instead. Moaning, he shook his head and fell limp back onto the floor. ‘ _Ewgh… why did I just try and eat a bug?!’_ Sure he was hungry, but not hungry enough to eat bugs!

…He could honestly go for a mouse right now though…

  
_Gayer1: im serious jere, weird shits been going on ever since you gave me that necklace. cats are stalking me, and also ive been acting kinda weird??? its weird??_

_Imheere: how weird? Also this doesnt mean I believe you, im just curious what you could possibly come up with to convince me_

_Gayer1: i swear im legit i tried to eat a bug and also my body feels uncomfortable and i hate water and i always wanna nap_

_Imheere: oooookay?? Maybe you just,,,, THINK your cursed, which is why your ACTING like your cursed,,,_

_Gayer1: i cant make you believe me can i?_

_Imheere: nope_

_Gayer1: uggh we_

_Imheere: Michael?_

_Imheere: hello Michael?_

Michael had dropped his phone in shock. Dark brown fur was slowly growing up his arm, and spreading to his hand and fingers, which were tipped with sharp claws. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his body temperature rose higher and higher with the fur that was sprouting all over his body. ‘ _I’ve gotta get out of these clothes…!’_

Pulling his hoodie over his head, Michael sighed with relief as cool air touched his now furry back. He stripped off his pants as well, just in time before a long, bushy tail poked its way out of his boxers. His ears twitched as they grew longer and pointier, and his nose tingled as it morphed to resemble a cats. Whiskers sprouted, and his pupils became vertical and slitted.

After a few moments of feeling nothing else happen, Michael concluded his transformation was over. Thank god, he thought next he’d have to drop to all fours… hey, Jeremy would have to believe him now! There’s no way he could deny it if he saw that Michael had just turned into a werecat!

Picking up his phone, which thankfully had a case to keep it from shattering, he snapped a picture. The necklace seemed to have transformed with him, as instead of being a tacky gaudy coloured pendant, it was now a beautiful bejeweled golden collar, with an aura that made it look fit for royalty.

Michael sent the pic to Jeremy, and excitedly waited for his response.

_Gayer1: meow meow bitch >:3c_

_  
Imheere: MICHAEL WHAT THE F U C K_

**Author's Note:**

> Meow


End file.
